elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Kings
The Great Kings: Shuichi and Shuji Tsuneo. Two Brothers from a town in the centre of Arcerra. Creators of the Artifacts, the only two to have killed a Region Tyrant, and the ones who made the Region which resides in the centre of the Continent into what it is today, which was named after them in their honor. Hiistory Feats The slaying of the Yorkle Night Terror King's Agency Capital Academy Power Artifacts Death of Magic gates and magic were fearmongered by the media to be rancid mutations or that they give you aids or some shit to stop people from developing their gates. the use of magic would make a lot of companies go broke. big boy 1% doesn't want that. the Great kings, and anyone else who could use magic was looked down upon by the public, even when they saved the entire continent time and time again. slowly the age of magic died. and technology took over. Power plants that burnt fossil fuels, the deforestation of Amazon and Central Tsunia. the Merlian waters were nearly polluted beyond reparation; Mers nearly went extinct. the space age began to develop, people set foot on the 5 of the 9 meteors that make up the Nebula Skyfall for the first time; it wasn't habitable, sadly. satellites were sent into orbit, al that jazz. the glass desert was reduced to just desert, no more transparent metal. The Capital city of noxtyres was billowing out ungodly amounts of smoke, fumes, and pollution every second of each day as it went from the only place pallobalt could be melted, into an incinerator for the gargantuan amount of garbage produced by the entire continent. Somebody invented a teleporter. it seemed like a good alternative to cars, except that it: 1) combined science and magic on too small a scale to have full control over 2) was less economical than cars 3) caused a lot of deaths the great kings and their allies we the scapegoats of any and all of the continents major failings The Third Calamity And then it happened. The next nebula Skyfall. The sky lit up with a ballad of polychrome lights, penetrating past the kilometers of smog in the atmosphere. The main teleporter servers were hit first, being the most 'vile' of all man-made creations of this era. disintergrated into dust, instantly, which then spread across Arcerra to settle and reform into the raw materials which were harvested from their original locations. InterRegionalSpaceStation next. all of the molecules that once formed a marvel of technological advancement came hurtling from the sky in a ball of flame, a blinding dust trail of steel and ashes following shortly after. The People that were "In" the IRSS were not returned to the earth, instead, they all died in the coldness of space. Revival of Magic Dissapearance Legacy Total control over Life Essence = They had some nex level of LEC; their entire bloodstream was made from Life Essence. All of their eyes, not just the iris, was the color of Life Essence. It Glowed more/less brightly depending on how much Magic they had left to expend. It changed color to that of the Element that they last used (Just used fire = red eyes. just used water = blue eyes), and will slowly go back to the green The Great Kings had total control over the three things all people with LEC can control. Absolute. Also, since they were practically made out of Life Essence, they were immune to Flow Deprivation, Flow Overload, and any risk of dying whilst programming Life Essence Category:Gods Category:True Humans